Video displaying devices have rapidly changed over the last several years from traditional cathode ray tube display devices to 4K display devices and High Definition (HD) projectors. The size of display devices has been dramatically optimized not only in physical dimensions but also in weight. Further, smart features of modern display devices and the resulting flexibility have enabled many new possibilities that were not available when using conventional display devices.
Ultra wide video is a technology that utilizes multiple display devices (e.g., computer monitors, video projectors, or televisions) tiled together contiguously or overlapped in order to form one large video display (referred to herein as a video wall). Ultra wide video has been used at race tracks, control rooms, sporting events, concerts, and public venues to render video content in a large format.
What is desired is the use of smart devices (e.g., smart phones), flexible screens, and mobility to create a whole new way of displaying ultra wide video content.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0335313 A1 entitled PROCESS OF CREATING A DISPLAY, SYSTEM FOR CREATING A DISPLAY, AND MOBILE UNTETHERED DISPLAY DEVICE (hereinafter “the '313 application”) teaches a system in which an image is displayed across multiple spectator display devices, which are mobile untethered devices, within a spectator region of a stadium or venue. In essence, the spectator display devices are used in lieu of the well-known technique where display cards are distributed to spectators in a stadium and the spectators hold up their display cards to form a mosaic (e.g., Go Team!). The '313 application teaches the creation of a continuous image in a spectator region by displaying appropriate image data on the spectator display devices of the spectators in the spectator region.
While the '313 application teaches the use of untethered devices (i.e., mobile devices) to create the illusion of a single large display that is well-suited for the display of an image, the systems and methods disclosed in the '313 application are not well-suited for the display of video content (e.g., ultra wide video).